Typically, a golf club head may include a club face with a plurality of parallel grooves extending between the toe end and the heel end. In particular, the plurality of grooves in an iron-type club head may clear out water, sand, grass, and/or other debris between a golf ball and the club face. Golf club faces may have grooves with various shapes such as squared or box-shaped grooves, V-shaped grooves, or U-shaped grooves.